In an ablation procedure, an X-ray diagnostic apparatus is used to bring a catheter, a guide wire, or the like to a treatment region such as a heart. This ablation procedure often continues for a long period and often takes several hours. Therefore, there have been developed techniques for reducing radiation exposure of a subject and operator at the time of execution of an ablation procedure.
There is available a technique called ROI fluoroscopy which is one of the techniques for exposure reduction. In ROI fluoroscopy, a fluoroscopic image (ROI image) is generated in real time by performing fluoroscopy exclusively for the ROI required for the procedure, and the ROI image is displayed as a dynamic image in real time. There is available a technique as an application of ROI fluoroscopy, which combines an ROI image generated in real time with a wide-range still image generated before ROI fluoroscopy, and displays the composite image as a dynamic image in real time. ROI fluoroscopy can be used for not only an ablation procedure but also for lower extremity and brain operation procedures.
In procedures using ROI fluoroscopy such as ablation procedures, arms and tops are often moved and the visual field sizes are often changed. In addition, since a procedure using ROI fluoroscopy is performed for a long period, the subject often moves. A positional shift therefore often occurs between a still image and an ROI image. In order to eliminate the positional shift between the still image and the ROI image, it is necessary to update the still image. For this reason, the operator re-captures the latest still image upon interrupting ROI fluoroscopy and switching to the general fluoroscopy mode by, for example, changing his/her step from one foot switch to another foot switch. As described above, when updating a still image, the operator operates switches, the operator inevitably interrupts the procedure.
It is an object to provide an X-ray diagnostic apparatus which can improve the procedure efficiency.